True Blood: You Smell Like Dinner
"You Smell Like Dinner" is the title to the second episode of season four of the supernatural vampire drama series True Blood. It was directed by Scott Winant and written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 3rd, 2011. All of the regularly credited cast members on the series make appearances in this episode. Plot In this episode, Jason Stackhouse is abducted by the people from Hotshot, who tie him down to a bed where he is expected to become a breeder. Hoyt Fortenberry and Jessica Hamby leave Fangtasia and are accosted by a group of vampire protesters. Hoyt and Jessica's relationship becomes strained when Hoyt refuses to partake of her blood to heal himself. Sam Merlotte continues to bond with his new shifter friends and things get steamy between he and Luna Garza. Sookie Stackhouse is enraged at the fact that Eric Northman has purchased her family home, thereby negating the requirement of an invitation to enter the premises. The newly-crowned vampire King of Louisiana, Bill Compton becomes increasingly concerned about the witches' coven led by Marnie Stonebrook. Because of their ability to practice necromancy, they now pose a viable threat to the vampire population. Bill sends Eric Northman to go deal with them, but Marnie is prepared for Eric and speaks an incantation that wipes Eric's mind. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * "You Smell Like Dinner" and "TB: You Smell Like Dinner" both redirect to this page. * This is the first appearance of actress Paola Turbay in the role of Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "You Smell Like Dinner" by Jinx Titanic And The Super 8 Cum Shots. The song plays during the closing credits of this episode. Bloopers * When the flashback to Bill Compton in London in 1982, there's a Deschutes Brewery beer tap shown. Deschutes did not open until 1988. Share TV.org; True Blood, "You Smell Like Dinner"; Mistakes/Goofs Quotes * Sookie Stackhouse: If there's one thing I learned from us being together, it's that every time I found out something new about you, I ended up wishing I didn't know it. .... * Nan Flanagan: Now go clean yourself up. You're covered in queen. .... * Eric Northman: There are two Sookie Stackhouses. One who still clings to the idea that she's merely human and the other who's coming to grips with the fact that you are better than that. * Sookie Stackhouse: And what do you think's gonna happen when I do come to grips with it? Do you think my legs are just gonna magically open for you? * Eric Northman: Well, that was saucy. Must have been fairy Sookie talking. I like when she comes out. * Sookie Stackhouse: And I'm already sorry I said it. * Eric Northman: Don't be. The more you let her speak for you, the more likely you are to go on living. And you want to live, don't you? .... * Eric Northman: Your blood tastes like freedom, Sookie. Like sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle. You may not know it yet, but that's what Vampires smell when they smell you. .... * Bill Compton: If they can control the dead, then they can control us. .... * Eric Northman: Why do you smell so good? See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Robert Del Valle